


The Agent and the Writer

by DarkJediQueen



Series: A Universe of Meetings [24]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Deaf Character, Disability, M/M, canon minor character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 17:51:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17513159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: Aaron goes with Jack every year to a little spot in the mountains of West Virginia for his winter holidays. Every year the same man is there and while Aaron has never spoken to him. He really wants to get up the urge to do it this year, maybe even do a little more than talk.





	The Agent and the Writer

**Author's Note:**

> **Year** : Season 10
> 
>  **Spoilers** : Up Through Season 10
> 
>  **Beta** : Grammarly

# The Fourth Year

Aaron watched as the young man chopped wood again. Aaron assumed like he did every year that he was wearing some kind of headphones because he never heard when Aaron called out to him. The sun was just barely up, and the world was not fully awake yet. Animals were still hiding away from the cold. Aaron should be inside, but this had become a ritual of sorts for him. It had since he and Jack had started to come to the cabins that were high in the mountains of West Virginia. Aaron had wanted an isolated one, but that first year it had a roof collapse, and this was the only one that was available. The owners had said that the only cabin close had a man who didn't bother anyone so it would be just like being alone. 

They had been right because Aaron had never actually said a word to the young man who was in the cabin next to him. Aaron got a wave when the man noticed that he was there and that was about it. Aaron kept trying to talk himself into going over and talking to him, but he never did. Aaron watched him in the mornings when he was outside doing things like chopping wood for the fire that was kept going nearly twenty-four hours a day. Then after that was done, he would go inside, and it looked like he ate breakfast then it was onto whatever he did when he sat in front of the fire and didn't move for hours except to get a coffee refill. Aaron knew it was because he could smell it some days when he was going on a walk with Jack. 

The man was always there before Aaron and Jack got there and stayed even after they left. This year, Aaron was going to be staying in the cabins longer as Jack's school was off until the middle of January. Jack was now enrolled at New Haven Academy, and he liked it there. It was year-round schooling, but Aaron hoped that Jack liked it. Aaron was off because of a second surgery to his stomach after an UnSub had tackled him and tore the remaining scar tissue that had not been removed the year before after he had collapsed at work. The doctor had got the rest, and Aaron hoped it was the last surgery after what Foyet had done to him. He was the fucking monster that kept on coming back time and time again. 

"Daddy?" Jack asked from the door. He was in his pajamas with a blanket wrapped around him. Aaron leaned back so that Jack could get into his lap. The boy was too old for it, but he had resorted to it after Aaron's surgery. Aaron didn't mind because it seemed to help settle Jack some. "He's awake."

"He is. I'm shocked that you are because you went to bed after him last night. How do you feel about that potato casserole for breakfast this morning?"

"Yes please, and can I have that coffee stuff you made me last year?" Jack's eyes turned shiny as he got ready to beg for what he wanted. Aaron just laughed and kissed Jack's forehead. He looked up and saw that the man was watching them. Aaron raised his hand with his coffee cup in it in a sort of wave, and the man waved back. 

"Are you going to talk to his this year?" Jack asked. 

"What do you mean?" Aaron asked. 

"You've been watching him, and you watch him like Uncle Morgan looks at Aunt Savannah. You like him. Uncle Dave told me that it was my job to make sure you came back thoroughly laid." 

"Please stop listening to your Uncle Dave," Aaron begged. He didn't want to hear those words from Jack's mouth until he was fifty. He would have a discussion with Dave when he got back about what was okay to say to his eight-year-old son and what was not. "And I'll see about maybe talking to him this year."

Aaron knew that it probably wasn't going to happen. Aaron liked relationships. He liked being in them, but Aaron knew nothing of the man. Was it was much better to just watch from afar for a few weeks a year than to get attached too quick like he was wont to do and then have to leave and find out the man was straight or lived nowhere near that would make a long distance relationship impossible.

"Good. You don't have to be lonely anymore."

"I'm never lonely because I have you, Jack. I have you." Aaron pressed a kiss to Jack's forehead, and he gently pushed his son off his lap so that he could stand up to go instead to shred potatoes for the casserole. Aaron wasn't lonely, he was alone, yes but he wasn't lonely. He just didn't need a person in his life. He had learned that lesson the hard way when Haley had left him. He had to make himself happy and then add someone into his life that helped make his life the best but not better just because they were there. That road had a lot of unhappiness on it that Aaron didn't need anymore. 

Though there were the nights that Aaron missed having someone around to just talk to that was adult and was someone that he didn't work with. Someone that he didn't have to be Hotch around. There was only a slim chance of hope that the man would even be anyone that Aaron wanted to be around but wasn't the purpose of dreams? 

# The Fifth Year

Aaron looked back at Jack and saw that his son was ushering Aaron forward with his hands and a big grin on his face. The man in the cabin across had not come outside yet that morning and Aaron was a little worried. It was January first, and while the area had been pretty quiet, Aaron was worried that something had happened to the young man. So under the guise of having cooked too much breakfast, Aaron was bringing a plate up to the man. He just hoped that he liked scrambled eggs that had peppers, onions, and cheese in them. Aaron reached up and knocked on the door. He frowned when he heard nothing, so he knocked again only louder. There was still no noise. Getting a little worried, Aaron took a step to the side to see in the window but then he noticed the doorbell. Aaron's cabin did not have a doorbell. Aaron pressed it, leaning over to the side to look for movement. He pressed the bell again when no sound happened, but he happened to see the flash of light. Aaron pressed the bell again, and the light flashed again. Aaron had seen doorbells like it in the houses of those who either could not hear or were on the low scale of being able to hear. 

The door opened, and Aaron was a little shocked at how quiet the man was. Aaron had been drawn to how beautiful he was, how he was when he smiled, and just the way he acted when Aaron watched him. He knew that it was a little creepy, but now that he was standing in front of the man, all words had fled his mind at what he was going to say. 

"Can I help you?" the man asked. There was the slight deformation to the words that told Aaron that he was unable to hear. 

"I made too much for breakfast, and as I could tell you hadn't been outside yet, I thought I would share," Aaron spoke clearly but not loudly. He had worked with victims who were deaf over the years, and he knew what was considered the best way to treat them. 

The younger man looked down at the covered plate and then back up at Aaron's face before he gave Aaron a smile. He looked past Aaron and Aaron looked back to see that Jack was dressed in boots and his coat and was trying to hide behind a tree to watch but also spy on them. He would have to teach his son the best ways to spy on someone. Aaron looked back and saw that the young man looked fond. 

"Why don't you go ahead and come up, Jack?" Aaron turned to where the man could read his lips. 

Jack rushed up to his side and tucked in at his hip. Aaron glanced down at him before moving his eyes back up. 

"Spencer Reid," the man said, and his hands moved like he was signing his name as well as speaking it. 

"Aaron Hotchner and my son Jack." 

"I have a pot of tea brewing, you can join me and have a cup since you are sharing your food." Spencer stepped back to allow Aaron and Jack to enter. Jack rushed inside the cabin but didn't go very far at all. He waited for Aaron to enter. Spencer shut the door and waved them over to the corner where he had moved the dining room table to be closer to the fire. There was a glass pot of tea on the table with no bags in it. It didn't look the color of regular tea, but Aaron wasn't going to ask what it was because he would rather Jack just try it before deciding that he didn't like the name and not drinking it. 

Aaron started to take his coat off one-handed. When he had one arm out, Spencer stepped up and took the plate from him with a shy smile. Spencer walked over to the table and set it down before walking over to the kitchen and getting two more cups out of the drainer. Aaron watched as he poured two cups of tea and set them down opposite him. Next, he took a set of silverware from the drainer. Aaron saw that he had just one of everything besides mugs out. Aaron thought about their cabinets which were half empty because Aaron just did dishes in the morning while cooking breakfast and then the rest of the days were done the next. It wasn't like they really used that many outside of the things used to cook food. 

Spencer settled in at the table and pulled the wrap off of the food that Aaron had used to cover it. Aaron watched his hands as he moved the food around on the plate a little to separate things. It was quite interesting to watch. Aaron was a little shocked at Jack not asking what was wrong with Spencer's voice, but then Aaron wasn't exactly sure if there were students at New Haven that were deaf, or maybe even mute. He knew that there was a blind teacher who taught music. Aaron would have to ask more about that. 

"This looks wonderful," Spencer said before he looked up at Aaron.

"I got away from myself when I was cooking by the time that I was done, this is what I had left after Jack, and I ate."

There wasn't a lot of talking while Spencer was eating, but Aaron was enjoying looking around. Jack got up and wandered over to where the table was that Aaron knew had to be where Spencer sat all day long. There was a laptop there as well as a lot of notebooks of some kind. 

"What do you do for a living?" Spencer asked when he was about two-thirds of the way through his food. He looked at Aaron as he chewed so that he could read his lips. 

"I work for the FBI," Aaron said. It was his standard answer. He didn't like to go into detail when he was just meeting someone. How they responded after that told Aaron if someone was too interested in what he did. 

"Dad's a superhero," Jack said. 

Aaron was about to tell Spencer what Jack had said when Spencer turned to look at him and smiled. Jack had stopped right at Aaron's side it seemed so Spencer must have seen his lips move just enough. 

"Superheros are cool. What kind is your father?" 

"Dad saves people who have been hurt or taken, but sometimes he can't get to them in time, but he always makes sure that the person who did it get caught."

"Ah, that's really cool."

"What do you do Mister Spencer?" 

"Well, that depends on what day of the week it is. Right now I am a writer. Throughout the rest of my working time, I also dabble in weird science things and publish under my name. I do not publish my writings under my name." 

Aaron wondered if that was in response to people saying that they couldn't find books under his name other than science-related ones. 

"What kind of books do you like to read, Jack?" Spencer asked. 

"Right now I'm working on a mystery series that has this kid who is yanked from school to school as his father moves bases every six months. He always finds some peculiar things to investigate. The author is one of Dad's favorite and when he started to publish kids books I jumped on them. Dad really likes spy books and some thrillers but mainly spy books. Even if I am not allowed to read them."

"That's because they have stuff in them that you shouldn't read," Aaron said. He thought about where hew as in the current book that he was reading. While he knew many of the women who read the series that he did were in it for the romance, Aaron liked that romance was subplot and the spy part took up most of the book. The sex scenes though were very hot and were enough to make Aaron have uncomfortable erections in places that he shouldn't when he started to read one in public. 

"Age appropriate material is excellent but sometimes so is reading something that freaks you out and you know that you are not ready for it."

"That sounds like you read things you weren't ready for when you were younger," Aaron hedged. 

"I read twenty thousand words per minute and have an eidetic memory. I ran out of things to read that were my age at my library before I was five. Mostly the librarians tried to find me things that didn't have sex and things like that in them but sometimes I found one on my own, and they hadn't noticed. I usually stopped reading it and put it back. There were times though that I just skipped that scene because the rest of the book was pretty good. I really liked stories with dragons in them."

"I love dragons!" Jack said. He walked around Aaron to get close to Spencer before he started to talk again. Aaron figured that there had to be someone who could read lips at New Haven because Jack always made sure that Spencer looked at him before he started to speak and while he talked fast he didn't talk so fast that he slurred his words. "There is this series about a young dragon hatchling who is hiding in this small village, and a set of twin siblings are helping to keep him hidden, so a dark wizard doesn't find him. I really like that one a lot. The next one doesn't come out for two more months, and it sucks having to wait."

"Well, authors have to make sure they are putting out their best story. It's not like they can just think the words and they appear on paper all ready to be published."

"Oh, I know. Dad showed me a website that showed the whole process as well as how long it took for everything Doesn't make me want to read it now any less. I just have to be patient. Can I go and sit down by the fire?"

"If your father says that it's okay."

"You can buddy," Aaron said. 

Jack walked away, and Aaron watched him until he was at the fire and seated down with his hands close but not too close. 

"He seems like a good kid. I've seen you guys coming for the last three years. He's not a pest like a few have been in the past."

"So you come out here to write for a few weeks?" Aaron asked. 

"Yes. I spend December and January here. Before you were moved here, it was a family that was horrible. The kids were always on my porch, banging on my windows. Just because I can't hear it doesn't mean it doesn't shake parts of the cabin. I threatened that if they were put, here again, I was going to move to another place and not give them my money anymore. You've been a model set of neighbors compared to them."

"Well, I'm glad. Though I thought you had headphones in a lot. I would yell out a greeting that first year and you never responded. That was a little strange for me. Now I understand why and I'm glad I didn't think you were ignoring me."

"I get that a lot of the time. Your speech is perfect. There are not a lot of people that can speak with good diction, but I don't have to try and think about what I think you are saying."

"I've dealt with a few deaf and hard of hearing people in my line of work. I know a little bit of sign language but not enough to have anything but a simple conversation that has all to do with what a very bad person has done to them. I can also 'read' someone their rights using sign language.

"

"Then you are better off than most officers of the law that I have met," Spencer said. He was smiling. 

Aaron stayed around long enough for Spencer to wash the dish, even Aaron told him that he didn't have to and then he left. 

The next day, Spencer waved at them when he was outside cleaning off the snow that had fallen over the night on the area from the porch as well as the walkway to his car. Aaron meant to go back over to talk to him, but he never made it because when Aaron thought about it, Spencer was working at his computer and Aaron didn't want to bother him. 

Then time was up, and it was time for Aaron to leave for the season. But he made a promise to himself as he looked at Spencer's cabin in the rearview mirror of his car. 

# The Sixth Year

Aaron smiled as he drove up the road to the cabin, finding that the small amount of snow that had fallen the night before had not messed up the roads too much. He was glad that he was in the Jeep though. Jack had been the one to talk him into it when they had gone to look at a new vehicle. Aaron had ended up buying the Jeep and a car that was very efficient on gas for the drive to and from work most of the time but the Jeep was nice with the snow that had fallen over the area over Thanksgiving. Aaron and Morgan had ended up picking up most of the team to get them to and from work. 

Nearly slamming on the breaks, Aaron looked at the cabin that looked empty. There was evidence of someone having been there, but Spencer's car was not there, and there was no trace of tracks in the fresh snow. 

"Where's Mister Spencer?" Jack asked. 

"I don't know." Aaron felt a pit growing in his stomach. All of his plans from the last year were for nothing it seemed as Spencer wasn't staying there that season. Aaron had even taken an extra week of vacation time to spend at the cabin. 

It took little work to bring in all of the bags into the house, including the coolers with food that should last them the week at minimum. Aaron liked to just do the shopping once a week when he was at the cabin since it was a good hike away. The Jeep was really good for the trip because he was able to get everything inside the Jeep and not have to have the backseat full of stuff so Jack could sit back there and spread his things out to keep him entertained and not be stuck in the front seat like he had the past years. 

It was just getting to be dinner time, and Aaron had picked up a pizza just before they had got to the roads into the cabin and had stuck it in a warming sleeve. Morgan swore by the sleeve so Aaron trusted him that it would keep the pizza at least warm enough to eat. Aaron opened it up and started to plate it onto the paper plates provided when he heard a knock at the door. Jack was still slugging his things up into the second-floor balcony area where the two beds were. Jack came rushing down the steps, and he looked out the window before he moved to the door. 

"IT'S SPENCER!" Jack yelled as he opened the door. Aaron was looking at him, so he saw him pause as the door was fully on the open swing. Aaron quickly walked over to look at Spencer and saw what had Jack pausing as well as the reason why there was no car there. Spencer's leg was in a cast from just above his knee down, and it encompassed his whole foot it looked like though there was a towel wrapped in a bag visible instead of said food. He was also using a single crutch. 

"What did you do?" Aaron signed at Spencer when he made sure the man was looking at him. Spencer looked a little shocked, and he waved his hand and made a movement with it. Aaron stepped back and pulled Jack with him. Spencer entered and shut the door, he was walking a little stiff but fluid at the same time. He had been in the cast for a while it seemed. 

"I have a neighbor at home who has a King German Sheppard. She does not control him and instead just lets him run the halls. I was coming up the stairs, and he ran into me on his way down. I didn't hear him or see him."

"Well, it's no wonder you didn't hear him. What happened about it?" Aaron debated for two seconds before he stepped up to walk with Spencer over to the table where the pizza was. Aaron had got an extra large because he wasn't sure if he was going to stay up late enough to where he might want a snack. 

Jack settled in at Spencer's side. 

"Do you need me to pull the chair around to where you can put it up and then get a pillow for your leg?"

"I'm not staying long, Jack you don't need to go through all of that trouble."

"But we have pizza, and we have enough pizza to share." Jack stuck out his lip like he was pouting. He was good at that. Aaron had got used to seeing it a lot over the past year. 

"Stick the bottom lip in," Aaron said as he reached over and opened the pizza box. A cloud of steam escaped from the box, and the pizza smelled like heaven to Aaron. He dished out six slices, two on each of three plates. Spencer wasn't looking at him though, he was still looking at Jack with Aaron thought was a contemplative look on his face. 

"Well, see that depends on what exact toppings you have on your pizza. What's your stance on pineapple on pizza?" Spencer asked. 

"It's not pizza unless there is pineapple on it," Jack said solemnly. He then smiled. "The best pizza has pineapple, green peppers, red onions, and pineapple on it."

"Is that from a book or something?" Spencer asked as he turned his head to look at Aaron and then down at the plate of pizza that Aaron was shoving at him. Spencer gave him a little glare before he pulled the plate closer. "It looks like I'm staying for pizza so a chair would be lovely Jack." 

Jack walked over to the other side of Spencer and pushed the chair closest to him even closer and acted like he was going to help Spencer raise his leg, but he stopped. Spencer raised it up on his own and settled it on the chair before he leaned down to untie the bag and towel. His toes were free of socks, and Aaron was able to confirm that his entire upper foot was in the cast as well. Aaron frowned because he knew that Spencer had to be in pain and to still come up here and do what he usually did, it was a show of dedication. 

"Thank you," Spencer said as he finished chewing a bite of pizza. 

"You are welcome. I can go and get anything from the cabin that you need. I can even come over and help with things. I'll help, I promise," Jack said. 

"Well, then it's good that I planned on bribing you to help me get firewood inside yes? I went through what I had in the night and have been keeping the fire low today just to be safe. Arthur said you would be getting here at some point today, but I wasn't sure when that was going to be."

"Bribe me with what?"

"A new book. A book that I have in my possession that comes out tomorrow." Spencer lifted up the pizza and waved it at Jack as the boy dropped down into his seat and just stared at Spencer. 

"How did you get it early?"

"I have my ways. I also remember seeing you talking about it. I read your lips a little last year when you guys were outside where I could see and be close before you left. I'm sure that you were going to try and talk your father into going and picking it up in town."

"It's from your publishing house isn't it?" Aaron asked. 

Spencer was good at looking back and forth between the two of them as he ate his pizza. Aaron wondered if he had learned that from just having to do it or he preferred to do it. Aaron wasn't sure which way he would fall if he were deaf. 

"Yes, it is." Spencer started to eat on his pizza with more gusto, and the conversation died down. 

Jack ate his two slices before he wandered away to go up and take care of his clothes and things. The fire had been started but was running low in the fireplace, so Aaron walked over halfway through eating to put another log on it. Aaron had seen the large stack of firewood outside of Spencer's cabin, so someone had cut it for him. Probably whoever was doing his food run or even Arthur himself. Aaron would have to make sure that if Spencer needed more, he could ask Aaron to chop it. 

Aaron set down his pizza and told Spencer that with his hands. Spencer's mouth dropped open and he just kind of looked at Aaron. Aaron's little bit of sign language earlier had been easy things that he knew before. He had spent the entire last year learning it from a class that met once a week at a local college, and the professor helped him if he missed because of a case as well as learning from a few books that he had bought. Jack had his own, but it was more kid oriented with kids' pictures showing the signs needed to be made. 

"You learned more sign language? Did your job change?" Spencer asked before he picked up his second slice of pizza to started eating on it. 

"No. It's still the same. I learned so I could talk to you. I'm still learning a lot of words, but I do have a dictionary with me and one on my phone."

"You learned to talk to me?" Spencer asked. He looked like he might pass out from confusion. Spencer looked down at his pizza for a few seconds before looking back up. 

Aaron waited for him to look up before he spoke with his hands. "You've intrigued me for years, but I came here to get away from things, away from the hustle of work. I wanted solitude to just be with Jack, and I took you never talking to us as you wanted it to. Then I tried talking to you, and you never answered, so I just kept on watching. Finding out that you were deaf was just something that helped me know that I was making the right choice. It may seem stupid, but I had a lot of fun the day we spent together last year. I want to see if there's something to it."

"Like..." Spencer's hands still as he thought about what he wanted to say. He frowned and picked up his pizza instead of saying more. He chewed, and his stomach growled, and he finished off his second slice. Aaron opened the pizza box and picked up two more. He settled both of those onto Spencer's place before picking up two more for himself. 

"Like what?" Aaron asked.

Spencer crooked a finger, so Aaron got close, thinking that Spencer didn't want to say it loudly but also didn't want to use his hands. Aaron got close, his eyes closing as he was too close to not shut them. Then he felt lips on his own. Aaron's eyes shot open, and he looked at Spencer in shock. Spencer was blushing, and he looked even more beautiful. Aaron leaned in and kissed him in retaliation.

"Yes, like that," Aaron whispered. He ducked in for another quick kiss before pulling back to where they could eat. 

The meal was eaten in near silence as they both finished off their pizza. Aaron got up to get them a can of pop halfway through the second set of slices. He wasn't hungry anymore when he was done, so he didn't get dessert. Spencer stayed at the table while Aaron put up the groceries that were int he coolers and the boxed goods that went onto the counter. The conversation flowed between them easily, bouncing between words and hands as Spencer used both most of the time out of habit. 

"So where do you live?" Aaron asked. 

"I did some looking into you," Spencer said after he was settled on the couch, his leg up. He looked like he was in pain. Aaron figured that between his healing bones and lugging the cast around, it was a lot of sore body parts. Aaron wondered if Spencer would let him rub his back and hip some to help with that after a few days of getting to really know each other. "The BAU is based out of the Marine Base Quantico. My apartment was in Alexandria, but I'm in DC proper now. My neighbor's insurance on the animal was trying to fight it all, but I have a good lawyer friend who made sure that the insurance she had pays for my injuries. I don't have a loss of work or anything, but that was not my fault. She refuses to control and handle her animal and so this happened, there are children who it could have happened to. My landlord tried to throw me out, but his lawyer wouldn't touch the eviction notice with a ten-foot pole between how my lawyer battled it and then the fact that I am deaf and if this case became news, a lot of press coverage would happen. I didn't want that, but the whole of the building has been acting like I kicked the damned dog instead of him knocking me down the stairs, so I moved to a new place, well I paid men and women to move me into a new place. I felt like it was untenable to stay there."

"I wouldn't have wanted to stay there either. That doesn't tell me where you live though," Aaron said, and he smiled as he said as the tone wasn't conveyed well with the movements of his lips. Alexandria meant DC area which was good unless Spencer moved really far away. 

"I'm renting a house, and if I like it, I'll buy it. I'll have to set up the doorbell system but no matter where I live I will have to. The neighborhood is nice." Spencer went on to describe the park and the houses before finally giving street, which was a block from Aaron's apartment building. That was a bit of luck that Aaron couldn't not be happy about. Aaron smiled at Spencer and pulled him in for another kiss. 

# The Seventh Year

Aaron rolled over and regretted it as soon as he felt the cold. He rolled back over and pulled the blankets back over himself. It seemed the fire had run lower in the room than Aaron thought that it would in the night. He found Spencer though and got as close as he could to him. For Spencer's size, he was like a furnace and Aaron loved it. Though Spencer called him a furnace as well. 

The TV was going down on the first floor, so that meant that Jack was awake. Thankfully, Jack was letting them sleep in. That was probably more that Spencer and Jack had been up here for a week while Aaron had been stuck in a case that had turned horrific in a short period of time. It had been solved the morning before, but with paperwork and flight time back, Aaron had not made it until late. Aaron had got there just as Spencer was putting Jack to bed and then Aaron had given Spencer a more adult hello. Aaron had needed it, the human connection, the feel of a body moving around him, above him, inside of him. Spencer didn't call him a pervert or a freak for wanting that human connection after seeing the worst that humanity could be. Hell, Spencer had become everything that Aaron needed in the world besides Jack in a very short period after they had all three gone back to DC after last Christmas. 

Spencer had been there in May when the apartment above Aaron's developed a massive pipe leak, and it had needed a lot of work and while that was going on Aaron had to move out. So Aaron and Jack had moved in with Spencer as he had the room and it wasn't like it was going to bother him as Spencer had become an excellent go-to for watching Jack when Jessica couldn't and so Spencer was used to having Jack underfoot when he was writing. Spencer had branched out into writing a lot of different genres and for every age level, so it had been interesting to hear some of the conversations that started some of Spencer's books. 

When it had been time for Aaron and Jack to move back into the apartment, Aaron hadn't been able to leave Spencer so; instead, Aaron had moved everything of his and Jack's into Spencer house, and they hadn't left. The six months since that had happened had been very happy for Aaron. Jack had just been happy to have a yard but also living with Spencer was really fun according to him. Spencer helped with homework, and it relieved Aaron of the duties, he liked the time spent with Jack, but he liked that now a lot of his time with Jack was fun and just hanging out instead of the stress of homework. Jack's grades were steadily getting better which Aaron knew that Jack was smart, but he hadn't been aware of how bored Jack was in class until Spencer. 

"Morning," Spencer said, yawning in the middle. 

"And a very good morning it is," Aaron said as he pressed a kiss to Spencer's naked shoulder. They were both wearing pants in case Jack decided to jump into bed with them. He knew that Spencer couldn't hear him, but he could feel the rumble in Aaron's chest to know that he was talking. Spencer rolled over, so Aaron repeated the words with his lips but no sound.

"I need coffee," Spencer said. His eyes were watching Aaron's before darting down to Aaron's lips before he looked back up at his eyes. Spencer leaned up to give the first kiss of the morning. Aaron allowed him to control it because he didn't need anything more than that and he was afraid that he would push too much if he tried to take control. 

Life was pretty damned good, and really Aaron didn't want it any other way.

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story! 
> 
> I can be found on Facebook, [here](https://www.facebook.com/darkjediqueen) & my writing page is [here](https://www.facebook.com/darkjediqueenlair).


End file.
